


Vampire Smile

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Mild Painplay, Multi, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just a little more,” wheedles Lying, quietly, licking at Kirin’s fingers with an overlong tongue where they’re pressed against their cheek in a futile attempt to hold them away. “Just another minute? Please? I’m so hungry.” They open their mouth wide, jaw clicking a little as it partially unhinges, to show off the long, white points of their fangs – a visible testament to the aching pit in their stomach that’s not yet been filled by the paltry portion of blood Kirin’s offered them so far.</p>
<p>(In which Lying and Garion are vampires, and Kirin is a only halfway-reluctant meal for two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Smile

**Author's Note:**

> going to casually pin this one on someone else, as i usually do - this time ceranovis/yognautical, for a change. she basically went “so. vampires, huh?”, and i decided that it being midnight and me having a fever were optimal writing conditions, and here we are... written to “vampire smile” by kyla la grange, which is technically my parvill song but hey ho.
> 
> **warnings** for blood, biting, vampires, emotional manipulation, and sexual themes.

“Just a little more,” wheedles Lying, quietly, licking at Kirin’s fingers with an overlong tongue where they’re pressed against their cheek in a futile attempt to hold them away. “Just another minute? _Please_? I’m so hungry.” They open their mouth wide, jaw clicking a little as it partially unhinges, to show off the long, white points of their fangs – a visible testament to the aching pit in their stomach that’s not yet been filled by the paltry portion of blood Kirin’s offered them so far.

They shift where they’re straddling one of Kirin’s thighs, pressing themselves closer against the curve of his hip, the line of his ribs, rocking forward provocatively. “Don’t you _love_ me?” they ask, voice a low murmur as they turn their head into Kirin’s touch and kiss the tips of his fingers one by one. “Why do you want me to go hungry? I thought you said you loved me.”

“Yeah, Kirin,” adds Garion, voice quiet and hurt, tucked tight against Kirin’s other side under his arm. One of Kirin’s hands is caught in his grip, another hand wrapped around Kirin’s elbow to hold his forearm still. “Don’t be selfish. Don’t you care about us at all?” His eyes are black and wide, liquid, full of a pitiful sadness and innocence that’s at violent odds to the blood smeared in a crimson streak over his chin and down his throat. “I’m so _hungry_ , Kirin…”

He sits up a little straighter, craning up until his chin’s level with Kirin’s shoulder. “So hungry,” he repeats quietly, dazed, dragging a too-long tongue over the blood flaking off his lips and the pointed tips of his fangs. The steady pulse of Kirin’s heartbeat calls to him like a siren song, and he can’t help but lean forward, hypnotised, aching to sink teeth into the thin skin of Kirin’s neck.

Lying leans forward to snarl at him for his impudence before he can, bared teeth and dark, angry eyes and the promise of injury. Whining, but unwilling to disobey his sire, Garion shrinks back against Kirin’s side with an unhappy grumble and latches back onto his wrist.

Shuddering as Garion’s teeth sink back into his flesh, another set of holes in skin already pocked with scars and chewed bloody, Kirin exhales shakily. “Lying, I’m-” he tries, drags in a hissing breath through gritted teeth when Garion makes a noise of frustration, detaches and bites down again in search of a better vein that’s not mostly running dry. “I don’t…”

They both need to stop, he knows. His fingers feel cold, wrist a blur of pain where Garion’s not yet learnt to numb his bites, and his heart’s running like a rabbit in his chest. There’s cold sweat on his forehead, and a fog of confusion settling around him that makes concentrating on anything other than Lying’s mouth on his fingers remarkably difficult.

He should push Lying away, shake Garion off, he knows – but there’s such a big difference between knowing and _doing_.

“Garion’s a growing boy,” murmurs Lying in his ear, pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw and grazing inhumanly sharp teeth over his earlobe. “Are you really going to deprive him?” They press a thumb to the side of Kirin’s neck, directly below two neat holes in the skin, and grin wide at the racing of his heart. “And me… well. I need to keep my strength up, don’t I? To take care of the two of you.”

Kirin gasps as Garion shifts spots again, drags his fangs out and bites down messily. The noise tapers off to a whine, low and shaky as he tries to force himself to relax, to think. “Yes,” he agrees, only half-sure what he’s agreeing to. “Yes, he- you do.” His wrist burns, hot fire up to his elbow – and he knows Garion’s only young and still learning, doesn’t know how to pick a good spot, doesn’t have the numbing venom Lying has, but it still hurts. “God-”

Snarling frustration, Garion pulls away from Kirin’s wrist again, bites down again, up by the soft skin on the inside of his elbow and away from the bloody, ruined mess he’s made of Kirin’s wrist. This time, Kirin cries out, a sharp noise of distress as he tips his head back against the wall and struggles to control his breathing, his trembling, the way he’s rocking forward against the slow grind of Lying’s hips.

“Shh,” soothes Lying, kissing the bite marks on his neck with gentle lips and reaching out a hand to card through Garion’s hair, petting his head encouragingly. “Shh, it’s okay. Just say yes, say I can have some more, and I can make it stop hurting.” It aches, to be so close to Kirin’s throat and not be able to bite into it, and they can taste bitter venom in the grooves of their fangs amidst the wash of saliva at the promise of food.

Kirin shudders, swallows hard and clutches at Lying’s shoulder with his free hand. “Yes,” he manages, over the sharp panting of his breath and the wet, hungry noises of Garion’s feeding. “Yes, you can- yes-”

He breaks off with a groan when Lying’s fangs sink back into his neck, a flicker of pain before the venom slides into his bloodstream and numbs it, numbs the aching wreck that is his forearm. Garion makes a quiet, indignant noise at the slow change in taste, but doesn’t detach, just laves his tongue over the trickles of blood down Kirin’s arm that he’s been too messy to catch and carries on feeding.

It’s a poor decision, letting them feed more, he knows – from the racing of his heart and the aching in his head, the way his vision pulses grey around the edges with every thirsty mouthful. But with Lying moaning softly against the side of his throat, Garion’s desperate noises of hunger audible even over Kirin’s laboured breathing, he can’t bring himself to regret it.

After all, he’s never been able to deny anything to his little coven of two.

 


End file.
